Two Girls And the Shopping Cart Madness!
by Francakes
Summary: Tohru and Akito are hanging around bored after school, when SUDDENLY find themselves staring at a shopping cart. Tohru is waving Akito is pushing her around up to the parking structure and what, COPS? Oneshot. No couplings but lots of humor. R%R!


SHOP CART BUSTED.

ONESHOT.

Furuba Fan Fic. 3

The sun peeked through the clouds of grey on a quite humid January day. The freely wind wiped across Tohru's brown silky hair causing it to go wild. Oddly Tohru stood outside a MacDonalds pulling her bag of school supplies to her back. She spoke softly and clear.

"The sun will be going down soon.." Her brown eyes glancing over into the direction of the person who stood beside her. Their back facing her. None other Akito herself! Akito was checking her phone as her black hair hung over her eyes. She dressed in her causal all black outfit. Tohru close by wearing her typical yet familiar school uniform. Tohru and Akito stood at a local MacDonalds just talking and wasting as much time as they could possibly through the boring chilly day.

"Well, I got to go to therpy. Stay in the waiting room, Do something to entertain yourself.." Akito said in a uncaring voice really not exactly looking at the girl.

"Therapy?" Tohru asked her voice questioning if her ears have deceived her. Akito led the way to a near by National City Bank. Tohru rised her head staring at the building. The expression on her face was very easy to read. Se was confused.

"Your therapy is in a bank?"

"Yeah, Nothing like some crazy dude hyped on meds can go steal some money from the vault than run around like a moron." Akito excitedly said. Tohru stood there oddly, She could imagine Akito doing the very thing she had just said. For some reason thinking about it made Tohru feel slightly frightened. Akito walked into a empty elevator. She jammed her finger against the close door buttons mutiple times.

"HURRY!"

Tohru stepped into the elevator watching the doors close slowly infront of her.

"I don't want people in my elevator..." Akito said through gritted teeth.

"Your elevator...?" Tohru asked. She knew Akito was the Sohma god but not god of everything else.

"I AM THE SOHMA GOD, BOW! THIS IS MY ELEVATOR NO ONE SHALL ENTER!! BWHAHAHA" Akito yelled. Tohru blinked her brown eyes thinking whoever watches this tape in the camera must think this girl is on something. An not the good something.

"...She does need therpy sometimes.." Tohru couldn't help but turn away and whisper this to herself so not even Akito could hear her. A few seconds later the elevator doors slid open and Akito exited the elevator first followed by Tohru who held her book bag to her side. She glanced around the long hall way still following Akito who walked infront of her guiding the way. They entered a small room with chairs and a desk. Akito was pushed into the back and down a hallway taken away. Tohru watched as the glimpse of her friend disappeared. Tohru guided herself to a chair and sat down quietly waiting. Time passed and Akito emerged from the room. Tohru stood from the chair to greet her friend.

"HIYA!" Tohru smiled as she waved to Akito.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go..." Akito said in a tone-less voice walking through the door frame.

"Akito, When does your mother get off work at the hospital?"

Akito twitched at the mention of her mother.

"Eightish..?" Akito said looking up thinking to herself. Tohru and Akito walked out of the bank as the January weather whipped across there skins. The sky was a blackish haze. The clouds had cleared up and planes were now visible to the human eye. The lights from buildings seem like thousands of fireflies.

Tohru and Akito walked along the side walk looking around boredly as cars zoomed by a great speed. Akito and Tohru stopped dead in there tracks and starred..They starred at a shopping cat face down on the ground in front of the Mac Donalds they had been at. They shifted and looked at each other. Than at the shopping cart.

"So, One with the trash in it or the one that actually seems decent?" Akito bluntly put it.

"No, Trash!" Tohru said as excitement filled her voice. Akito nodded and flipped open her cell phone and started to text as Tohru walked herself to the shopping cart making a attempt to try an get the shopping cart up right. Sadly seconds later a loud clunt hit the ground as Tohru failed to get the shopping cart upright. Akito watched Tohru fail miseribly. She let a soft sigh escape her lips as she walked over and waved Tohru away.

"Move aside!" Akito rolled her eyes in annoyance and had the shopping cart right up in a jiffy! In a matter of seconds Tohru was in the basket of the shopping cart as Akito began to push her. They piled all there useless crap in with Tohru and strolled down the street.

"Whoooo! Screw Cars! I got me a shopping cart!" Akito yelled in somewhat excitement. They passed by a gas station as people turned and starred at them, A little childish girl shouting and laughing in a shopping cart while a older girl pushed her. Tohru began to wave her hand with a large smile on her face. Some people waved back their faces staring at her with the expression readable of "WTF!?"

As they came across the road the shopping cart slammed into a very large crack in the sidewalk. Tohrus face was drained off all the color as the shopping cart tipped forward. Tohru let a yell escape her throat, Akito blinked realizing what was happening and backed up before the young girl got her face slammed into the cement and bloody ness would have happened to her with cuts and brusies and just hurtful pain.

"OH GOD THAT WAS TO CLOSE." Tohru exclaimed catching her heart beat.

"Heh, My bad."

Akito made Tohru get out of the shopping cart going across the streets so they don't get hit and she would get sued for ketting her friend die cause she was the idiot in the shopping cart. Tohru looked at Akito.

"Lets name it!!"

Akito blinked at the girl as if something hit her in the head, She thought maybe the girl lost her sanity with the crack in the street incident.

"FLOURANCE" Tohru shouted.

"...O..kaaayyy...And I am the one who is on meds.." Akito whispered the last part.

"We need some hi-jacks and a steering wheel, Some seats and a nice paint job." Akito laughed as she imagined herself pulling into school with a shopping cart for a car all blinged out. They soon reached the hospital. Tohru hopped in,

"Whoo!"

"Lets go into the parking structure" Akito pointed out as she directed the shopping cart into the direction of the parking lot. they made there way to the parking sctructure as a security car zoomed by flashing there lights once.

"I bet they think I am knocked up or something..."

"Maybe a broken leg and we sold your wheel car to a bum for 20 bucks so he could go wheel himself to go buy more vodka."

"Or maybe I am a bum enjoying a ride!"

They began to pass surgeons and nurses and doctors. Tohru waved and laughed to them. They looked back at the idiotic teens with a shopping cart. They made there way pass people entering the parking structure. Akito pushed Tohru in as they decided to go up the first out of five ramps. Akito let out a grunt as they went up.

"THIS IS HARD, DAMN IT!"

"Come on! Push those legs."

"HEY! You get out and try to push someone up a f'ing ramp!" Akito yelled in her defense. Tohru soon quited down as she giggled and waved to some man in his car starring at the two. Tohru waved her hand at the man.

"Ten bucks he thinks were drunk." Tohru said as the man waved his hand back to them.

"Think this things fits in the elevator?" Akito asked trying to catch her breath.

Akito wheeled it over to the elevator doors. Tohru blinked as they wheeled them self in and Akito spammed the close door button. There eyes went directly to the camera in the elevator.

"So..5th floor?"

Akito confirmed watching the fifth button light up as she pressed it. Tohru watched through the glass wall as they increased in height. The door of the elevator soon opened. Akito got put pushing the cheerful girl in the shopping cart out.

"Open the door!" Akito ordered.

Tohru began to struggle at first but soon they got the door open from the basket of the shopping cart They gasped as the starred at the open clear sky. For being on the fifth floor being on the very top. Akito wheeled Tohru who calmed down up to the side of the wall and starred at the hospital building and all the people.

"Get out, I want to get in now."

Tohru got out and Akito crawled in. Tohru pushed Akito up to the wall to see all the lights and people. The wind blew through there hair as they smiled.

"So pretty."

"Yeah."

There peace was soon shattered as Tohru's brown eyes went wide.

"Oh..crap..COPS." Tohru quietly said still alarm in her voice. A sercurity car pulled up to the teens a woman police officer starred at them for a second before saying something into her walky talky. She rolled down her window.

"Come here."

Tohru and Akito exchanged glances as Tohru helped Akito out of the shopping cart and they went forward. The police woman got out of her car shutting the door behind her. She had a pen in one hand and a note book in her other. Tohru and Akito both sensed this was not going to be good.

"What exactly are you doing?"

Akito spoke up, "We got bored, Found a shopping cart and decided to take it for a joy ride."

The words didn't seem to surprise the woman. She just looked at them like "These girls are so stupid." She let out a sigh. "What are your names and why are you on Hospital Property?"

Akito looked at Tohru. "I am Akito Sohma, My mother works here, She took us with her to work after school."

"I am Tohru Honda, I am with her."

The police lady nodded as she wrote down the names. After a few minutes of being asked annoying pointless questions that won't even be filed as a police report. The lady instructed them to take back the shopping cart down the elevator and to where they found it off the hospital property. She literally thought they were going to pick it up and chuck it off the side of the parking lot structure onto the ground hoping it smashed some poor innocent soul into the ground like someone's foot slamming against a defense-less ant. The lady drove off leaving Tohru and Akito standing there. First words out of Akito's mouth.

"WHAT A BITCH!"

"Well lets get a move on."

"There going to call my mother and I am going to be IN TROUBLE..I think I rather face the cops than her."

Tohru and Akito walked to the elevator and took it down. They began walked till a police cop pulled up to them.

"Excuse me ladies..You do know you're going the WRONG way..?" The lady asked.

"we are...?"

"Yes. Now get a MOVE ON!"

As soon as she left Akito swore again.

"BITCH STALKER!"

Tohru blinked as they walked along the rode again. She yawned as Akito flipped her phone out. She smiled politely and pressed the accept button.

"Hello mom,"

"Well, You're never guess what..yeah..a shopping cart...Yes we are that stupid...Yes I know...Were getting rid of it now...How about Mac Donalds?"

Akito hung up and wiped the screen placing it back in her pocket.

Tohru knew the answer already.

"Is she mad?"

"If you told your parent you got in trouble for taking a shopping cart to a five story parking structure got caught by the cops, They'd be mad?"

"I think they would laugh at me."

"Easy goer."

Pretty soon Tohru and Akito stood in front of the Mac Donald's drive thur sign.

"LETS DITCH IT HERE!"

"Your mom is hooking at us."

"I know.."

Akito glanced around pushed the shopping cart behind the sign and dashed for the car with Tohru. As soon as they got in they looked at the shopping cart as they drove off.

"Good bye Florance..I shall miss you.."

"LETS NAME IT PORK."

"Shut up, Tohru."

THE END.

* * *

VVVVVVVVVWWWWWWWWWWWW

This story was based on a real story between my friend and I. XD It was so much fun. Her mom was pissed. When I told my mom she laughed her butt off. I wasn't even in trouble. It was fun to write. To bad it was only a one-shot. REVIEW AND COMMENT.


End file.
